


Потери и приобретения

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Crossover, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Аро находит Питера сидящим в темноте на полу в окружении пустых бутылок и пытается разобраться в происходящем.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Потери и приобретения

**Author's Note:**

> Обещанный Hurt/Comfort для анона с tumblr.
> 
> AU по отношению к канонам обоих фильмов. Питер никогда не попадал в шоу-бизнес, а был охотником на нечисть всю свою жизнь. Для Аро битва против Калленов и Ко закончилась полным поражением Вольтури.
> 
> Другие работы по данному пейрингу:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826635  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464269

— Добрый вечер, дорогой! — возвестил о своём приходе Аро и тут же растерянно замер. — Почему ты сидишь на полу? 

Вместо ответного приветствия Питер запустил в него бутылкой. Та, естественно, пролетела мимо и вдребезги разбилась. Произошло так сразу по трём причинам. Причина первая: он метнул её в вампира, чьи инстинкты были развиты гораздо лучше, чем у людей. Причина вторая: после пары бутылок дешёвого бухла его прицел несколько сбился. Причина третья: в комнате стоял полумрак, так что, по сути, действовал он наугад.

— Блятство! — выругался Питер. По большей части он злился не из-за того, что промахнулся, а потому что именно ему придётся убирать устроенный беспорядок.

— Это было совсем не мило, — пожаловался Аро, переводя взгляд с осколков стекла на вальяжно раскинувшего свои длинные ноги Винсента. — А ведь я так надеялся сегодня ощутить на себе человеческое гостеприимство, о котором столько наслышан.

— Если хотел, чтобы тебе предложили чай и бисквитное печенье, то ты явно ошибся адресом, — пьяно проворчал Питер, знатно заплетающимся языком. 

Учитывая уровень алкоголя в его крови и желудке, было удивительно, что ему вообще удалось ясно выразить свою мысль и не блевануть при этом на ковёр.

— Проваливай туда, откуда явился, — указав на дверь, сказал он. — В Ад, например. Или откуда такие, как ты, выползают?

— О, в Аду довольно славно, тебе бы понравилось, — отрикошетил его выпад вампир со свойственными ему невозмутимостью и юмором. Питер его слова оставил без ответа.

Подойдя ближе, Аро с брезгливым любопытством взглянул на батарею пустых бутылок, разбросанных вокруг охотника. Метательного оружия у того было в достатке, и вампир лишь надеялся, что тот больше не станет его применять после первой неудавшейся попытки.

Одна из бутылок, которую Питер держал в руке, всё ещё была наполовину полной. Судя по этикетке это был один из тех дешёвых и крайне губительных для человеческих органов напитков, от питья которых Аро уже долгое время пытался отучить охотника, но как об стенку горох. 

Победой в нелёгкой битве за увеличение продолжительности его жизни стало то, что Винсент стал употреблять подобную бурду гораздо реже. Лишь в случаях, когда тому требовалось быстро опьянеть, чтобы оторваться от истязающей его душу реальности. 

Питеру часто снились кошмары о потере родителей и нелёгкой жизни, через которую ему пришлось пройти, чтобы добиться отмщения за них. Он глушил душевную боль алкоголем, охотой на нечисть (включая вампиров, которые не были Аро) и сексом. Иногда совмещая некоторые пункты. 

Аро такое прожигание жизни не поддерживал, всеми силами ограждая безбашенного охотника от опасностей. Даже если опасностью являлся для Винсента он сам. 

— Так в чём же всё-таки дело? — осторожно осведомился Аро. — Сегодня ты в особенно дурном расположении духа и алкоголь явно только усугубляет ситуацию.

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «всё в порядке», но Аро это предвидел и оборвал его на полуслове.

— Только не вздумай врать, что всё в порядке, потому что я прекрасно вижу, что это не так. 

Вампир навис над Питером угрюмой тучей и сложил руки на груди. Тот молча пялился на свои острые колени, выглядывающие сквозь дырки в узких чёрных джинсах. При других обстоятельствах Аро бы не преминул стянуть их с него, задействовав при этом весь свой талант в соблазнении. Сейчас же Питер выглядел скорее жалко, чем возбуждающе. 

Хрупкая угловатая фигура, расслабленно сидящая на полу, походила на марионетку с перерезанными нитями. Ощущение создавалось жутко неправильное. Обычно Винсент таким не был. Он был громким, вздорным и безумно сексуальным, не прикладывая к этому особых усилий. Жизнь так и била из него ключом, но сейчас... Сейчас он выглядел не лучше той шелухи, что оставалась от людей, когда Аро выпивал из них кровь до последней капли. 

— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал Аро. Его всё сильнее напрягало безмолвие охотника. 

Питер зашевелился, отпил из горла бутылки, будто для храбрости, и запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в подлокотник кресла. Он явно начал свою алко-вечеринку сидя в нём, но в итоге сполз на пол. Тот был с подогревом, поэтому беспокоиться о том, не подхватит ли охотник одну из тех людских болезней, когда их носы выделяли какую-то мерзкую слизь, Аро не приходилось. 

— Твои глаза... — ахнул вампир, когда Питер лениво распахнул свои веки и вперился в него мутным взглядом. — Почему они такие красные?

Они не были красными по-вампирски, а вполне по-человечески, но количество лопнувших капилляров лишь заставило Аро ещё сильнее встревожиться. Когда же губы Питера вдруг задрожали, а глаза наполнились слезами, уровень тревоги и вовсе взлетел до небес. 

— Почему ты плачешь? — ошарашенно спросил Аро, не зная, как ему поступить. То ли ринуться успокаивать, то ли не предпринимать никаких действий. 

Питер склонил голову обратно и будто незаметно стал утирать предательские слёзы. При всём своём опьянении ему всё ещё было стыдно показываться вампиру в таком жалком состоянии. Тот видел немало смущающих сцен с ним в главной роли, включая те, где он был полностью обнажён, стонал и выгибался от ласк, которыми Аро щедро одаривал его тело. И всё же слёзы были нечто иным. Нечто более интимным. Тем, что не станешь показывать кому попало. 

Аро был ему близок (во всех смыслах этого слова) и заслужил его доверие уже давным-давно. И всё же Питер не был до конца уверен, что ему стоит раскрывать причину своих слёз. Он понимал, что Аро может о ней узнать, воспользовавшись своим вампирским даром, и всё же никак не мог себя пересилить и высказать её вслух. 

Питер так долго и упорно молчал, что Аро почти решил, что ответа он не дождётся, как вдруг тот прошептал на грани слышимости:

— Они убили его...

— Кого? — почти также тихо спросил Аро, дабы не спугнуть начавшего открываться ему Винсента. 

— Чарли... Я знал, что ему не стоит становиться охотником, но ничего не сказал, а теперь он мёртв. Это я во всём виноват! Не отговорил... Не настоял... Не уберёг... 

Всё сказанное им перемежалось громкими отчаянными всхлипами, отчего Аро едва удалось разобрать о чём, вернее о ком, тот вообще говорит. 

Единственный друг, который имелся у Питера — охотник по имени Чарли Брюстер. Совсем ещё юный парнишка, только-только потерявший девственность со школьной подругой. Об этой крайне интимной подробности ему поведал Питер, который радовался успехам друга на любовном фронте, как своим собственным.

Аро встречал Чарли всего раз и не в очень благоприятной к сближению обстановке. Прознав, что он не совсем человек, юный охотник стал угрожать ему освящённым колом, распятием и святой водой, хотя самого всего трясло от страха перед «грозным вампиром». Питер его пыл погасил, но не сразу. Сперва он выдал пару подбадривающих выкриков вроде «так держать, сделай его!», к обиде Аро, обращённых не к нему, а к Чарли.

И вот мальчишка погиб... 

Жаль, конечно, ведь благоприятно влиять на Питера у того получалось куда лучше, чем у самого Аро. Этот факт иногда заставлял его испытывать чувство ревности, но вместе с тем ещё и благодарность. Именно Чарли отучил Питера дымить, как паровоз, хотя его собственные слова о том, что их поцелуи выходят горькими, не возымели на любовника абсолютно никакого эффекта. 

Как бы то ни было, но жизнь продолжалась, даже если близкие тебе люди покинули этот мир. Вампирам это было известно не понаслышке.

Затихший было Питер вновь принялся всхлипывать, растирая по щекам солёные слёзы. Аро тяжко вздохнул и присел с ним рядом. 

— Чарли сам избрал свой путь, — положив руку ему на плечо, сказал он. — И пусть он привёл его к гибели, в этом нет твоей вины.

— Ты прав, — внезапно согласился Питер, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза острым взглядом. — Виноваты такие, как ты, ублюдские упыри. Это они убили Чарли, разорвали его на части, будто он был куском никчемного мяса.

Густая, как смола, ненависть сочилась из слов Питера. Аро поражённо смотрел на своего любимого и не узнавал его искажённое горем и злобой лицо. Мокрое и раскрасневшееся от слёз и алкоголя оно казалось вампиру хэллоуинской маской. Борясь с желанием сорвать её с его лица, Аро боялся обнаружить под ней пустоту, полное ничто, в которое превращается всё живое, оканчивая свой век на земле. 

— Так, — по-отечески строго произнёс Аро, предпринимая попытку образумить Питера. — Ты не можешь просидеть на полу весь вечер, заливая горе алкоголем. Он делает твою кровь до ужаса невкусной.

— Знаменитое вампирское сочувствие, — криво усмехнулся Питер и показательно отхлебнул из бутылки, чтобы продемонстрировать насколько ему плевать.

Когда он вытер мокрый рот рукавом кофты и показал средний палец, Аро закатил глаза. Даже в момент скорби Винсент умудрялся вести себя по-детски. 

— Ты не вернёшь своего друга таким образом, только зря травишь организм, — сказал он и попытался отнять у Питера бутылку. Тот отвёл руку в сторону, чтобы вампир не смог до неё дотянуться, и оттолкнул его. 

— Отъебись, кровосос! Что хочу, то и делаю. Ты мне не папочка.

На губах Аро расплылась сальная ухмылочка. 

— Ты говорил иное, когда мы... — он сделал выразительную паузу и поиграл бровями. 

— Да заткнись ты, блять! — вспыхнул Питер. — Не видишь, что ли, что мне паршиво и без твоих пошлых комментариев! 

Он с грохотом поставил бутылку на пол, чудом не разбив при приложенной к этому пьяной, дурной силище. 

— Послушай, — тон Аро вновь стал серьёзен, — я тебе, конечно, не отец, но я побывал на твоём месте. Моя семья, друзья, коллеги — все они погибли. Мог погибнуть и я, если бы не ты. Ты спас меня. 

— О чём я крайне жалею, — хмыкнул Питер, встревая в его речь. 

Аро пропустил мимо ушей эту колкость, продолжая:

— Настало моё время спасти тебя. 

— И как же ты собираешься это сделать? — со скепсисом протянул Питер. 

— Что ж, я не могу вернуть твоего друга к жизни, но могу унять твою боль. Закрой глаза, — попросил Аро. 

— Прошлый раз мне дорого обошёлся, — сказал Питер припоминая, как вампир укусил его в первый раз. 

Было больно и страшно, он весь изгадился в собственной крови, которая не пожелала прекращаться, когда Аро от него оторвался. Было до жути похоже на потерю девственности, только не его собственную, а его первой девушки. Она потом ещё долго динамила его в плане секса, во всех красках расписав ему свои ощущения от первого раза. 

— Не язви, просто сделай, что я тебе говорю. 

Питер ещё немного побурчал, скорее для вида, а затем послушно прикрыл глаза. Он вздрогнул, когда холодные ладони легли поверх его рук, расслабленно лежащих у него на коленях. Мягко сжав его ладони в своих, Аро поднёс их к его вискам и прижал. 

Сперва ничего не происходило, но по прошествии некоторого времени Питер внезапно почувствовал облегчение. Будто все негативные эмоции высасываются из него, проходят сквозь его и Аро ладони и растворяются в атмосфере. 

— Что ты сделал? — спросил он, когда Аро сообщил ему, что закончил. 

— Забрал твои чувства себе, — ответил тот, морщась, будто от головной боли, которой у вампиров не должно было быть. — Я никогда прежде этого не делал, но для первого раза вышло...

Одинокая слезинка вдруг скатилась по бледной щеке Аро и капнула ему на колени. 

— ...недурно, — закончил он и, коснувшись лица, поражённо уставился на свои влажные пальцы.

Аро не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал. Даже после смерти стольких своих собратьев из клана, он не проронил ни слезинки. Таково было проклятие вампиров: притупленные чувства, делающие их почти что бездушными тварями, не давали испытать полный спектр эмоций. Но чувства Питера были настолько сильны, что он не смог удержать влагу внутри глазниц. 

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствовал всё это время, — произнёс Аро, смотря на не менее шокированного его слезами Винсента. — Чарли был очень дорог тебе. Мне жаль...

Невыносимая тяга ощутить человеческое тепло вдруг овладела Аро. Он чувствовал, что лишь оно одно было способно растопить изморозь, которой покрылось его нутро. Он потянулся к Питеру, чтобы обнять его, и тот вместо обычного язвительного пыхтения внезапно обнял его в ответ, впиваясь тонкими, но сильными пальцами ему в спину. 

Так, нежась в объятиях друг друга, они провели остаток вечера. Аро рассказывал ему истории из своего прошлого, о котором обычно не распространялся, и Питер внимательно слушал их без своих извечных подколок. 

В конечном итоге, отпустившее Питера напряжение и литры алкоголя внутри него взяли над ним верх и, убаюканный голосом вампира, он провалился в мир сновидений. В эту ночь кошмары его не тревожили, потому что теперь Аро знал, как прогонять их из его головы. 

С первыми лучами солнца наступил новый день, распахивая перед ними обоими двери в новые возможности. Такие, как отмщение убийцам Чарли, которым явно не повезло перейти дорогу главному охотнику Европы и бывшему лидеру некогда великого клана Вольтури.


End file.
